Psychomotor stimulant drugs of abuse cause brain damage that is dependent on elevated body temperature. This year, we continued to examine brain and body temperature changes during exposure to major active components of bath salts (MDPV, Methylone) a new class of addictive drugs. We also comparing the effects of these drugs with those induced by other structurally similar analogs, particularly MDMA. We also continued our work with temperature effects of nicotine and we showed the critical role of peripheral actions of this drug in sensitization of hyperthermic effects induced by this drug.